3 Loves in One Lovely Day
by kRieZt
Summary: 3 cinta dalam satu hari penuh cinta, dengan kisahan masing-masing yang unik dan menarik. Bagaimana tiga pasangan ini merayakan hari Valentine? Kejutan apa yang akan mereka dapat dalam satu hari itu? Oshi/Ato, Sana/Yana, Tachi/Tezu
1. Chapter 1

**3 Loves in One Lovely Day**

Pairing : Oshitari/Atobe, Sanada/Yanagi, Tachibana/Tezuka

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor/Romance

Summary : 3 cinta dalam satu hari penuh cinta, dengan kisahan masing-masing yang unik dan menarik. Bagaimana tiga pasangan ini merayakan hari Valentine? Kejutan apa yang akan mereka dapat dalam satu hari itu?

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Konomi-sensei

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The King and His Faithful Follower**

_Atobe's POV_

"ATOBE-SAMAAAAA…!"

Aku baru saja turun dari mobilku, aku mendengar para siswi berteriak memanggil namaku. Beberapa dari mereka melambaikan tangan dari jendela kelas, dan yang lebih nekad lagi, ada yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan…

"Atobe-sama, terimalah cokelat buatanku ini…!"

"Tidak, jangan dia! Punyaku lebih berkelas, lebih enak! Terimalah, Atobe-sama!"

"Ini cheesecake kesukaanmu, Atobe-senpai. Terimalah, aku mohon…"

Tidak hanya tiga orang siswi ini saja yang berani mendekat, tetapi banyak sekali dari mereka yang berusaha memberikan hadiah padaku di hari Valentine ini.

Ya, hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari, adalah Valentine's Day…

Semua pasangan di muka bumi berhak berbahagia karena mereka akan menjadikan satu hari ini menjadi sangat istimewa. Kau bisa memberikan hadiah apa pun kepada orang yang kau cintai, atau seseorang yang kau suka. Seperti aku ini. Aku disukai oleh semua siswi di sekolah ini. Maka tahun ini pun, seperti tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya siswa SMP Hyotei yang mendapat hadiah Valentine paling banyak.

"Terima kasih, nona-nona cantik. Aku akan terima semua hadiah dari kalian. Oi, Kabaji, ambil semua dan bawa ke kelasku." _*manggil Kabaji yang kebetulan lewat*_

"Usu!"

Suara teriakkan antusias dari para siswi pun terdengar menggema. Mereka senang aku mau menerima pemberian mereka. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, di mana aku akan menyimpan semua pemberian mereka ini? Ketika Kabaji membawakan semuanya untukku, aku mendadak kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus menyimpan di mana. Sebagian ada yang aku bawa ke kelas, sebagian kusimpan di loker sekolah, dan sebagian lagi kusimpan di loker klub tenis.

"Dan seharusnya kau bisa menyuruh supirmu membawa pulang semua hadiah Valentine ini ke rumah, ketimbang kau menyimpannya di sekolah, Atobe."

"Supirku sudah keburu pulang saat para siswi mulai labil dan memberikan semua ini padaku, Jirou."

"Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu cara! Bagikan dua denganku saj-OUCH!" _*dijitak Shishido*_

"Itu hadiah orang, Jirou. Kau juga hari ini dapat banyak khan?"

"Ta-tapi, hadiah punya Atobe itu enak-enak semua! Aku iri…!" _*berkaca2*_

"Sudah jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini, Atobe. Ngomong-ngomong, praline ini enak sekali. Aku boleh minta lagi, Atobe?"

"Haaah...kau ini sama saja, Mukahi..."

"Biarkan saja, Shishido. Toh, semua cokelat ini tidak mungkin habis jika aku makan sendiri. Kalian bagaimana? Dapat kejutan apa hari ini?"

"Kau mau tahu hadiah apa yang didapat Shishido dari Ootori-kun hari ini, Atobe?"

"Diam, Jirou!"

"Hooo, ada yang menarik nih. Ceritakan aku, Jirou."

"Cake cokelat yang sangat enak. Yang kudengar itu buatan Ootori-kun sendiri. Iya khan, Shishiiin~? Hehehehe..."

"Enak lho cake buatannya. Atobe, kau harus coba juga."

"Kau jangan menambahi juga, Mukahi! Hari ini kau juga mendapat kejutan dari Hiyoshi dan Oshitari khan?"

Mendengar nama Oshitari disebut, aku langsung melempar pandangan curiga ke Shihido dan Mukahi. Tetapi kemudian aku berusaha kembali normal sebelum ini mengejutkan mereka. Aku berdehem sekali, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Kalian kembalilah ke kelas..."

-000-

Jam sekolah pun berakhir, saatnya pergi ke klub tennis. Sebagai kapten klub, aku harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada semua anggotaku. Datang tepat waktu adalah salah satunya.

Tiba di klub, ternyata sudah banyak anak kelas 1 yang lebih dulu sampai sana untuk mempersiapkan lapangan. Sebagian anak kelas 2 juga membantu anak kelas 1 mengumpulkan bola. Aku melihat Ootori di salah satu blok lapangan.

"Ah, Atobe-buchou! Selamat siang!" _*lari menghampiri Atobe*_

"Untung kau datang lebih awal, jadi ada yang mengawasi anak-anak kelas 1, Ootori. Aku ke ruang ganti dulu."

"Hai', silakan!"

"Oh ya, apa kau lihat Yuushi?"

"Err...sepertinya tidak. Ah, tapi tadi aku berpapasan dengannya saat hendak ke perpustakaan, di jam istirahat. Setelahnya, aku tidak lihat dia lagi."

"Sou ka..."

Aku langsung bergegas ke ruang ganti dan mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan hari ini. Aku membuka lemari lokerku, dan kudapati banyak hadiah Valentine di dalamnya. Saking banyaknya, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah ingin membuangnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku ingin melakukannya. Padahal tadi aku sudah sangat bersemangat menerima semua cokelat ini.

"Eh, apa ini...?"

Saat sedang merapikan isi loker, pandanganku tertuju pada setangkai mawar putih yang tergeletak di lantai dua lemari lokerku. Mawar itu diletakkan di atas lipatan handuk putih milikku.

"Siapa yang meletakkan ini?"

Siapa pun orangnya, dugaanku pertama adalah dia orang klub tenis Hyotei. Dia punya kunci ruang ganti, dan yang terlebih lagi dia bisa membuka lokerku.

Aku mengambil mawar putih itu. Di sampingnya tadi, terdapat secarik kertas. Aku mencoba menebak tulisan tangan di kertas ini.

_~Buka loker nomer dua paling kanan. Aku sudah memutar kodenya, jadi sudah bisa langsung dibuka~_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengikuti petunjuk dari surat singkat itu. Aku membuka pintu loker itu, dan mendapati sebuah kunci mirip dengan kunci brankas. Di bawah kunci itu, terdapat kertas lagi dan kali ini isinya...

_~Buka loker paling ujung. Kau akan temukan kejutannya~_

Orang ini pandai sekali memberikanku kejutan. Cukup menyebalkan, tapi biarkanlah. Aku terima tantangannya. Kubuka pintu loker paling terakhir itu. Dan benar, aku menemukan sebuah brankas.

Dengan kunci tadi, aku membuka brankas itu. Dan...

"Oh..."

Di dalam brankas itu, terdapat cokelat berbagai bentuk tersusun rapi dan dikemas dalam kotak bening. Di atas kotak bening itu ada segel emas dan tertulis nama merek cokelat.

Chateau La Gatte Wine Chocolate.

"Kau suka kejutannya, Keigo?"

Aku dikejutkan kembali dengan munculnya Oshitari Yuushi dari bilik kamar mandi di ruang ganti. Dia baru selesai berganti pakaian, dan tampak segar sekali setelah membasahi wajahnya.

"Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan cokelat macam ini, Yuushi? Kau tahu Chateau La Gatte hanya dijual di Perancis."

"Dan aku bisa membuatnya ada di Jepang, Keigo."

"Kenapa yang ini?"

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau La Gatte adalah favorit keluarga besarmu. Kau tidak akan mau makan cokelat apa pun kecuali yang satu ini. Benar khan, Keigo?"

"Kenapa dengan mawar putih?"

"Mawar putih itu lambang kemuliaan untukmu, Atobe Keigo."

Yang aku salut dari orang ini adalah selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang memuaskan. Orang ini sudah berjanji akan selalu mengikuti langkahku, menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku agak kesal padanya hari ini.

"Meski kau sudah bisa memberikan kejutan, tapi Ore-sama masih merasa tidak senang di hari Valentine ini."

"Kenapa, Keigo?"

"Mengapa kau tidak menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan cokelat ini padaku? Kau didahului oleh para siswa di sini. Dan terlebih lagi, kau memberikan hadiah ke Mukahi sebelum aku." _*jutek*_

"Hahaha...kau tahu dari mana kalau aku memberikan cokelat ke Gakuto?"

"Shishido, Jirou, dan Mukahi tadi pagi datang ke kelasku. Mereka membantuku membereskan hadiah Valentine yang aku dapat dari para siswi. Lalu mereka membahas soal hadiah Valentine yang mereka dapat. Shishido bilang Mukahi mendapat kejutan darimu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak _mood_ para siswi yang sudah sangat bersemangat ingin memberikan hadiah Valentine padamu, Keigo. Jika tiba-tiba aku muncul di antara mereka, lalu memberikan bunga dan cokelat ini padamu, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi nantinya."

"Kau seharusnya menjadi yang pertama untukku, Yuushi. Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah menjadikanku yang pertama untuk dikejutkan? Ore-sama tidak terima kau menomersatukan Mukahi daripada aku!" _*galak*_

"Hey, Kei-"

"Atau jangan-jangan...kau memang tidak bisa mengutamakan aku daripada double partner-mu itu..."

Nampaknya kata-kataku barusan agak menyentuh hatinya. Oshitari mendengus tertawa. Dia lalu mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Dia mengangkat daguku dan menyuruhku untuk menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum...

"Kau suka dengan kejutanku, King-sama?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa terima dengan perlakuanmu, Yuushi."

"Kau cemburu?" _*senyum setan*_

"Kalau aku cemburu, lalu kenapa? Jangan mulai membujukku dengan rayuan gombalmu, Yuushi!"

"Tapi kau suka dengan caraku mengejutkanmu khan, Keigo?"

"Hmph, itu seperti permainan anak-anak! Seharusnya kau bisa mengejutkan aku dengan cara yang lebih unik, Yuushi."

"Satu hal yang pasti. Kau senang khan, King-sama? Hanya aku yang tahu seleramu. Para siswi di sekolah ini boleh saja memberikanmu macam-macam. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengerti keinginanmu."

"..."

"I'm your loyal slave, my King..."

Sambil berkata demikian, Oshitari berlutut dan mencium tanganku. Kalau dia sudah bertindak begini, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku jadi tidak bisa pura-pura marah atau kesal padanya.

"Baiklah, Ore-sama memaafkanmu kali ini. Tapi jika kau tetap tidak mengutamakanku, maka Ore-sama akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah mengkhianatiku, Yuushi."

"Hai'."

"Aku mau tanya, apa kau juga mendapat hadiah Valentine dari penggemarmu?"

"Ya, dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Namun semua itu tidak akan berarti jika aku belum bisa membahagiakan rajaku."

"Kau harus tahu, Yuushi. Aku ini memang digemari dan disegani banyak orang. Mereka mengenalku, memujiku, menyanjung namaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa sembarangan membuka hatiku pada mereka. Dan kau harus bersyukur karena aku memilihmu."

"Arigato, Keigo. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak hadiah yang kuterima hari ini. Menjadi orang yang selalu ada di sampingmu adalah yang paling aku inginkan."

"Janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi, Oshitari Yuushi?"

"Ya, aku berjanji, Atobe Keigo."

"Cium aku, Yuushi..."

Oshitari lalu berdiri, menatapku dalam dan bersiap menciumku. Aku memejamkan mata saat dia sudah mulai mendekat. Bibir kami sudah akan bertemu, dan...

"Atobeeeeeee...!"

_*door slam open*_

Baru saja aku dan Oshitari akan berciuman, Jirou tiba-tiba masuk dan mendadak labil di ruang ganti. Menyusul masuk juga Shishido dan Ootori. Haaah, mereka ini benar-benar merusak kebersamaanku dengan Oshitari!

"Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, hah?" _*marah*_

"Atobeeee...kau lihat di mana aku meletakkan sepatuku? Seharusnya aku meninggalkannya di loker sekolah. Dan aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun!"

"Kau sendiri yang menyimpan khan, Jirou? Kenapa harus tanya aku sih? Lalu ada apa dengan kalian, Shishido dan Ootori?" _*urut kening*_

"Tidak, hanya mengantar si bodoh ini ke ruang ganti untuk mencari sepatunya." _*tunjuk Jirou*_

"Err...aku...aku...juga mau ikut Shishido-san..."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berada di lapangan dan mengawasi anak kelas 1 menyiapkan lapangan bukan, Ootori? Kalian semua, kembali ke lapangan sekarang atau lari keliling lapangan 50 kali!"

"H-HAI!"

Haaah...ada saja yang ingin merusak kesenanganku di hari Valentine ini. Oshitari berusaha menenangkanku yang sudah hampir naik pitam. Dia membujukku untuk segera bersiap latihan, semua orang sudah menungguku di lapangan.

"Yuushi."

"Ya, Keigo."

"Arigato..."

"Sudahlah, jangan katakan itu sekarang, OK?"

Aku keluar dari ruang ganti, Oshitari berjalan di belakangku. Dan di hari berbahagia itu, latihan tenis pun tetap berjalan seperti biasa...

~Owari~

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next! With another pairing, of course…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Emperor and His Master Plan**

_Yanagi's POV_

"Haatchiiiiim...!"

Tok...tok...

"Renji-kun, kau sudah bangun? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hujan yang terus menerus mengguyur Tokyo belakangan ini membuatku terkena flu dan demam. Perubahan cuaca membuat pertahanan tubuhku sedikit terganggu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa meliburkan diri dari kegiatan sekolah. Tidak peduli separah apa aku flu, yang penting aku harus masuk sekolah.

"Ya, sudah merasa lebih baik, Nee-san. Aku akan ke sekolah hari ini."

Badanku sudah sangat lemas sebenarnya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Saat aku hendak turun untuk sarapan, aku melihat kalender hari ini.

14 Februari...

Valentine's Day...

Akan banyak kejadian menarik di sekolah hari ini. Cokelat dan bunga akan menjadi pemandangan yang tidak asing di hari penuh cinta ini. Ah, bagaimana pun. Aku tidak juga mendapat kesembuhan di hari ini. Pilek pun terus berlanjut...

"Aku berangkat..." _*srat srut*_

"Renji-kun, bawa jaketmu. Jangan lupa tissue-"

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san. Udara di luar cukup panas."

Sebenarnya, aku hanya beralasan tidak mau berat-berat bawa jaket ke sekolah. Toh, matahari pagi ini sudah cukup menghangatkanku. Saatnya berangkat...

-000-

Rikkaidai Fuzoku pagi itu terlihat berbeda. Para siswi nampaknya sibuk menanti para siswa yang menjadi incaran mereka di sekolah, bersiap memberikan kejutan di Valentine's Day ini. Celotehan semangat pun terdengar dari mereka. Rasa antusias mereka begitu terasa sampai aku sendiri heran, mengapa mereka begitu bersemangagt ingin memberikan kemasan kecil berisi cokelat itu.

"A-ano...Yanagi-san...i-ini..."

Dan ternyata aku pun menjadi sasaran pemberian hadiah dari mereka. Baru saja tiba di sekolah, aku sudah mendapat dua bingkisan cokelat dari dua orang siswi. Yang pertama, dia mencegatku di gerbang depan. Siswi kedua mencegatku di depan pintu kelas. Saat masuk ke kelas, 3 orang siswi yang juga teman sekelasku lalu memberikanku cokelat juga. Jadi total hadiah yang aku terima hari ini adalah 5 macam.

"Selamat pagi, Yanagi-kun. Kau dapat banyak cokelat hari ini."

"Selamat pagi, Yagyuu. Datang pagi-pagi ke kelasku, mau minta laporan perayaan Natal dan Tahun baru bulan kemarin?"

"Seperti biasa. Aku harus menyerahkan laporannya kepada Kepala Sekolah. Semoga ini tidak membenanimu di hari Valentine ini." _*naikkin kacamata*_

"Yah, tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkan laporannya kok." _*srat srut*_

"Oh ya, aku tidak sendirian ke sini. Mana Sanada-kun? Oh itu dia baru mau masuk."

Orang yang dimaksud Yagyuu pun lalu masuk dan langsung duduk di depanku. Dia melihat bingkisan cokelat di mejaku. Dia memperhatikan satu per satu bingkisan itu, sesekali mengangkat dan melihatnya dari dekat. Dia menungguku selesai berurusan dengan Yagyuu. Setelah Ketua OSIS itu pergi, kini giliran dia berbicara padaku.

"Kau banyak penggemar juga, Renji."

"Kau bicara seperti tidak punya banyak penggemar, Geniichirou."

"Aku juga dapat kok, tapi aku lebih banyak darimu. Hehehe…"

"Ya ya…namanya juga wakil kapten klub tenis Rikkai. Semua orang kenal padamu, juga Seiichi. Dia juga dapat banyak hadiah pastinya."

"Dan aku memberikan untuknya juga. Buatanku sendiri lho, Renji."

"Baguslah. Berarti penggemarnya jadi bertambah satu orang, yaitu kau, Geniichirou."

"Lalu, mana cokelat buatku, Renji?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, mana cokelat untukku?"

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk minta cokelat padaku, Sanada Geniichirou? Kau sudah dapat lebih banyak dariku, makan saja yang kau dapat. Kenapa harus minta dariku lagi sih?"

"Aku maunya makan cokelat darimu…"

"Tidak ada cok-HATCHIIM!" _*srat srut*_

Yah, akhirnya aku bersin di hadapan Kaisar Rikkai ini. Semoga saja aku tidak menularkan virus padanya. Aku mengambil tissue dari tasku dan membersihkan hidungku.

"Ah ya, seingatku kemarin kau bilang terserang flu. Jadi sampai sekarang belum sembuh juga, Renji?"

"Diam, tidak usah komentar!" _*ngelap hidung*_

"Kau tidak bisa makan cokelat kalau begitu…" _*ngambilin cokelat Yanagi*_

"Hey! Itu milikku, Geniichirou!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, Sanada tiba-tiba mengumpulkan semua bingkisan cokelat yang ada di mejaku. Dia lalu bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku berusaha meraihnya kembali, tetapi dia berekelit dengan mudah untuk mencegahku mengambil cokelat-cokelat itu.

"Kembalikan, Sanada Geniichirou!"

"Kau sedang pilek. Kalau makan cokelat banyak-banyak, kau bisa batuk dan itu akan menambah parah penyakitmu, Yanagi Renji."

"Tidak ada aturannya orang pilek tidak boleh makan cokelat! Kembalikan, Geniichirou!"

"OK, aku akan mengembalikan padamu. Tapi dengan satu syarat…"

"Haaah…jangan mulai yang aneh-aneh deh!"

"Aku serius, makanya dengarkan Kaisarmu ini berbicara, Renji."

"…" _*marah*_

"Aku akan mengembalikan cokelatmu setelah kau membuatkan cokelat untukku. Aku tunggu sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Maksimal sampai selesai latihan tenis. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar ada keluhan darimu. Mengerti, Yanagi Renji?"

"Kau gila! Ditunggu sampai pulang sekolah atau pulang latihan tenis? Kapan aku harus membuatnya? Bahannya saja aku tidak punya, Geniichirou."

"Minta ke ruang tata boga donk. Tadi aku lihat beberapa siswi pergi ke sana untuk membuat cokelat. Aku tunggu cokelatmu, Renji. Sampai nanti."

"Hey, Geniichirou!"

Sanada pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasku begitu mendengar bel jam pertama berbunyi. Oh, dia memang cari mati rupanya! Seenaknya saja mengambil jatah orang dengan syarat yang tidak masuk akal supaya bisa dikembalikan. Maunya apa sih? Hanya karena aku tidak memberikan cokelat padanya, lalu dia bertindak seenaknya seperti itu.

Dan masalah pun datang padaku di hari Kasih Sayang ini…

-000-

OK, demi memenuhi permintan Kaisar sinting itu, aku rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatku pergi ke ruang praktek tata boga. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa siswi di sana yang sedang asyik membuat cokelat. Mereka terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Yanagi-senpai, jarang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan cokelat cair itu. Bisa kalian ajarkan padaku bagaimana mencairkan cokelat yang benar?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Hey kalian, siapkan cokelat dan panci pemanasnya! Kita bantu Yanagi-senpai membuat cokelat."

"Ooou!"

Para siswi kelas dua ini kemudian membantuku membuat cokelat. Mereka juga mengenalkan padaku berbagai jenis cokelat batangan, dari yang paling standar, sampai yang bermerek dan berharga mahal. Aku memilih Hersey Dark Chocolate karena rasanya lebih mantap, begitu menurut para siswi ini.

Pertama, cokelat ditim di atas panci sampai leleh keseluruhan. Kemudian segera dituang ke cetakan cokelat, karena kalau terlalu lama akan cepat membeku. Dan terakhir, simpan dalam lemari es sampai membeku. Kalau sudah jadi, cokelat pun siap dikemas dan diberikan kepada orang yang istimewa.

"Tidak sulit khan, Yanagi-senpai? Kau juga bisa membuat dua warna sekaligus. Biasanya kami memadukan dengan warna putih."

"Arigato, minna-san. Kalau begitu akan aku coba sendiri."

"Hai'! Selamat mencoba, Yanagi-senpai. Senang membantumu."

Para siswi itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang tata boga, dan sekarang tinggal aku yang berada di sini. Aku melepas jas seragamku, menggulung lengan kemeja seragamku dan bersiap untuk memasak cokelat.

"Yosh, ganbarimasu, Yanagi Renji!"

Aku memulai dengan melelehkan cokelat batangan di atas panci. Ketika mulai meleleh, aku mencium wangi cokelat Hersey begitu pekat sampai aku agak sedikit pusing. Kenapa sih manusia bisa memakan sesuatu yang memabukkan seperti ini? Meski Hersey tidak mengandung alkohol, namun aroma cokelatnya menusuk hidungku.

"HATCHIM!"

Mungkin hidungku saja yang masih terlalu sensitif mencium wangi-wangi aneh di sekitarku. Aku sampai harus mengenakan masker supaya tidak menyebarkan virus melalui cokelat leleh ini.

Setelah leleh semua, aku menyiapkan cetakan cokelat dan menuang cokelat cair dari panci ke cetakan. Aroma cokelat ini semakin membuatku pusing. Padahal saat dipraktekkan oleh para siswi tadi, aku masih baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi pusing begini? Ayolah, aku memang tidak pernah memasak cokelat sebelumnya. Aroma tajam cokelat inilah yang membuatku pusing. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Akan aku buktikan kepada Sanada kalau aku bisa membuatkan cokelat untuknya.

"OK, sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal menunggu cokelatnya beku, dan siap untuk dikemas…"

-000-

Rencanaku pun berjalan dengan mulus. Aku izin kepada salah satu guru yang mengajar di kelas, berpura-pura sakit demi bisa mengambil cokelat yang sudah beku di ruang tata boga. Kemudian waktu yang panjang itu pun aku pakai untuk mengemas cokelat. Sungguh, jika bukan karena permintaan Sanada, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini. Kenapa juga dia tidak minta ke Yukimura yang sudah jelas bisa membuat cokelat lebih pandai dariku?

Ya sudahlah…

Aku memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatku berada di ruang tata boga ini. Aku menutup rapat pintunya, dan mulai mengemas cokelat. Aku mengambil cokelat beku dari lemari es. Total semuanya ada 10 buah, dan harus kukemas menjadi satu. Untungnya para siswi tata boga yang membantku tadi memberikanku satu kemasan bening untuk mengemas cokelatnya. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan cokelat ini dari cetakannya, karena nampaknya keras sekali.

"Pakai apa ya?"

Akhirnya aku berhasil mencungkilnya dengan tusuk gigi. Aku menyusunnya dengan rapi di kotak bening. Ternyata aku membuatnya lebih satu. Aku ingin mencobanya, semoga tidak terlalu manis atau malah hambar nantinya. Para siswi itu bilang, Hersey ini tidak perlu ditambahkan susu atau gula lagi karena sudah pas rasanya.

"…" _*gigit cokelat*_

Aku tidak pernah makan cokelat bermerek luar negeri seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya sepekat aromanya. Manisnya pas, kandungan susunya juga tidak terlalu banyak. Tetapi sayangnya, satu cokelat begini saja aku sudah langsung merasa pusing. Perutku langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Aneh, kenapa sih banyak orang yang suka cokelat seperti ini?"

Aku mencari segelas air di dekat lemari es. Aku meneguknya, dan duduk bersandar di pintu lemari es. Karena tidak sanggup menahan pusing, aku memejamkan mata sebentar. Aku melihat jam tanganku, 15 menit lagi bel pulang akan dibunyikan. Aku akan berada di sini dulu sebentar. Kepalaku pusing, dan perutku terasa mual…

-000-

…_Nji…Renji…_

"Renji…"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Dengan susah payah aku membuka mataku, dan aku mendapat Sanada sedang menatapku cemas. Kepalaku cukup berat untuk digerakkan. Setelah sadar, aku berada di UKS.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di sini, Geniichirou?"

"Dua orang siswi menemukanmu duduk bersandar di lemari es, Renji. Di ruang tata boga. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana sampai tertidur?"

"Hmm…" _*mikir*_

"Dan mereka bilang, kau tidur sambil menggenggam ini…"

Sanada menunjukkan padaku kotak bening berisi cokelat. Ya, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Yang aku tahu, seharusnya aku berada di ruang tata boga mengemas cokelat. Kemudian aku mencoba satu cokelat yang tersisa. Aku merasa pusing dan mual, lalu setelah itu aku minum air dan beristirahat dulu di dekat lemari es…

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Renji?"

"Entahlah, kepalaku pusing sekali, Geniichirou."

"Kau demam, pilekmu tambah parah."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Kau membuat cokelat ini, Renji? Kau membolos jam pelajaran hanya untuk membuat ini?"

"Aku membuatnya sudah dari jam istirahat tadi. Kemudian sambil menunggu cokelatnya mengeras, aku tinggal sampai di jam pelajaran terakhir. Lalu aku meminta izin kepada guru terakhir untuk ke UKS dengan alasan flu. Sebenarnya aku pergi ke ruang tata boga untuk mengemas cokelat ini dan akan kuberikan padamu, Geniichirou."

"Tapi tidak harus sampai bolos di menit terakhir khan, Renji?" _*rapiin rambut Yanagi*_

"Kau juga sih, menyuruhku menyerahkan cokelat itu di jam pulang sekolah, Geniichirou. Kalau bukan karena permintaanmu, aku juga tidak akan seperti ini keadaannya."

"Aku memang menyuruhmu membuat cokelat, tetapi aku tidak menyuruhmu sampai harus memaksakan diri seperti ini, Renji. Aku juga sadar kau sedang sakit."

"Dan satu lagi, kepalaku mendadak pusing dan perutku mual setelah makan cokelat itu."

"Kau mencobanya?"

"Ya, karena tadi lebih satu, Geniichirou. Jadi aku mencobanya. Dan rasanya seperti itu…"

"Apa merek cokelatnya kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Hersey Dark Chocolate dan White Chocolate. Sebenarnya sih enak, cuma karena rasanya terlalu pekat dan aku tidak pernah makan cokelat ini sebelumnya, jadi tidak cocok di perutku."

"…"

"Maaf ya, Geniichirou. Sepertinya cokelat itu tidak begitu enak…"

"Aku belum coba, mana aku tahu kalau cokelat ini enak atau tidak, Renji."

"Ta-tapi, buktinya aku sampai lemas begini, Geniichirou…" _*cemas*_

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah memakan cokelat Hersey, ditambah lagi kau sedang tidak enak badan. Aku tidak menyalahkan kondisimu sampai seperti ini, Renji."

"Jadi…kau mau…memakan cokelatnya, Geniichirou?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini, Renji. Sebagai wujud tanggung jawabku, aku akan menerima cokelat ini."

Tanpa ragu, Sanada lalu membuka kemasan cokelat itu dan mulai mencoba satu cokelat. Dia mengangguk, pertanda bahwa cokelat itu enak. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan rasanya. Aku lega dia menyukainya.

"Enak kok, Renji. Terima kasih ya."

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi harus korban fisik begini…"

"Iya deh, aku minta maaf. Aku memang agak berlebihan. Terus terang, aku cemburu dengan orang-orang yang memberikan cokelat padamu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa cemburu, Geniichirou?"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan Happy Valentine's Day untukmu, Renji. Dan ternyata aku sudah keduluan para siswi itu. Maka itu aku langsung mengambil semua cokelat pemberian mereka darimu."

"Mana cokelatnya? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya padaku setelah aku membuatkan cokelat untukmu khan, Sanada Geniichirou?"

"Sepertinya tindakkanku tepat mengambil semua cokelat itu. Buktinya, kau makan satu cokelat dan langsung masuk UKS. Seandainya kau makan semua cokelat pemberian tadi, kau mungkin bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Hehehe…"

"Aku tidak separah itu, Geniichirou! Pokoknya kembalikan, aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Tidak boleh. Nanti kau tambah sakit, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit di hari berbahagia ini, Renji."

"Haah…kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau mau makan cokelatnya khan? Tunggu sebentar…"

Sanada lalu mengambil salah satu kemasan cokelat yang dia ambil di kelasku pagi tadi. Dia membuka kemasannya, dan memakan cokelatnya. Kenapa jadi dia yang makan? Seharusnya dia memberikan cokelat itu padaku.

"Enak lho cokelatnya, Renji. Rasanya lebih lembut dari yang kau buat."

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa cokelat buatanku itu tidak enak, Geniichirou? Muntahkan kembali kalau begitu!"

"Hahaha…aku tidak bilang begitu kok. Kau sendiri lho yang bilang. Nah, kau bilang tadi mau makan cokelatnya khan?"

"Iya."

"Kemarilah…"

Sanada membantuku duduk di tempat tidur. Kemudian dia berpindah dari kursi ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, dia langsung menciumku. Yang paling mengejutkanku, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan bertemu lidahku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini. Saat kami sudah kehabisan udara untuk bernafas, kami menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Bagaimana, Renji?"

"Err…kau menciumku…supaya aku bisa merasakan cokelat yang barusan kau makan, Geniichirou?"

"Enak khan rasanya?" _*senyum*_

"Caramu itu yang bikin aku tidak enak, bodoh!"

"Hahaha…kenapa sih kau ini? Masih marah gara-gara aku ya? Aku minta maaf sekali lagi, Renji." _*belai kepala Renji*_

"Jangan pegang-pegang kepalaku! Pusing nih!" _*mengelak*_

"Tenagamu sudah cukup untuk menepis tanganku. Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, Renji."

"Apa? Pulang? Bagaimana dengan latihan tenis?"

"Aku membiarkanmu tidak masuk latihan, jadi sekarang latihan sudah berakhir, Renji."

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana dengan Seiichi? Dia butuh laporan…"

"Ssstt…tidak ada alasan lain untuk menolak pulang denganku hari ini, Renji. Pikirkan kesehatanmu. Valentine's Day itu selayaknya orang merasa bahagia. Masa' melewati hari penuh cinta dengan kekasihnya sambil bersin dan menyumpal hidung dengan tissue?"

"Gennichirou baka!"

Toh berkat Sanada, aku jadi bisa beristirahat total meski hanya beberapa jam. Cokelat buatanku itu pun akhirnya dimakan semua olehnya. Hari Valentine ini seharusnya bisa dinikmati dalam kondisi tubuh yang sehat. Sayangnya, aku harus bersusah payah menyeka hidungku dengan tissue setiap kali bersin. Tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

~Owari~

* * *

OK, it's time for chapter 3. another pairing is waiting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Ultimate Fighter and His Secret**

_Tezuka's POV_

Hari sudah sore, dan latihan tenis pun berakhir. Langit di atas sana sudah memerah, memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam. Saatnya pulang, aku ingin sekali beristirahat secepatnya.

"Tezuka, hari ini dapat banyak cokelat ya?"

"Hm?"

"Whoa, benar! Banyak sekali! Aku iri padamu, Tezuka. Bagi aku satu ya!"

"Eiji, tidak sopan! Kau juga sudah dapat banyak cokelat khan hari ini?"

"Tapi Oishii, punya Tezuka sepertinya enak-enak semua. Iya khan, Fuji?"

"Pagi ini tadi, Tezuka berkali-kali dicegat oleh beberapa siswi dan mereka memberikan cokelat kepadanya."

"…" _*cuek, terusin beres2*_

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang hari ini begitu bersemangat dengan cokelat dan kawan-kawannya. Benar kata Fuji, pagi ini tadi aku dicegat beberapa siswa yang hendak memberiku cokelat. Hari ini Valentine's Day, berarti saatnya berbagi cokelat kepada orang yang kita sayangi. Begitu istimewakah hari ini?

"Tezuka-buchou, kau dicari seseorang di luar."

"Siapa, Momoshiro?"

"Tachibana-san dari Fudomine."

Begitu mendengar nama Tachibana disebut, aku memilih diam daripada meladeni Kikumaru yang berkali-kali meminta cokelat dariku. Akhirnya aku memberikan dia satu, daripada nanti ribut dan ujung-ujungnya merengek ke Oishii. Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti dan menemui Tachibana yang sudah menungguku di luar.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, aku mendapati Tachibana sedang berbicara dengan Inui. Dia melihatku datang, dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku menaikkan kacamataku, berusaha bersikap normal supaya tidak terlihat tegang.

"Yo, Tezuka. Sudah siap?"

"Hn."

"Jadi kau sudah ada janji dengan Tachibana, Tezuka? Semoga malam Valentine-mu menyenangkan."

"Hn."

Inui pun lalu meninggalkan kami berdua di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia pulang bersama Kaidoh yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Aku mendengar Tachibana menghela nafas, kemudian mempersiapkan motornya untuk mengantarku pulang.

"Pakai helm-mu, kita pergi sekarang, Tezuka."

"Kita mau ke mana, Tachibana?"

"Tidak masalah khan untuk pulang terlambat malam ini, Tezuka? Sedang ada yang ingin kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak."

"OK, ikut denganku dulu ya."

Malam itu, Tachibana mengajakku ke pusat kota Tokyo. Dia bilang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan sebelum pulang. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin jalan dengannya, hanya saja tidak enak kalau sampai dia sudah menjemputku jauh-jauh dari Fudomine.

"Kita makan di sana, Tezuka. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Tachibana lalu menghentikan motornya di sebuah café taman. Oh, demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali berganti pakaian dulu untuk datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini. Bukannya apa, hanya tidak nyaman saja jika bepergian dengan jersey lengkap seperti ini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh, tidak hanya kami yang anak sekolah di café ini.

"Kenapa, Tezuka?"

"Aku tidak ingat kau ingin mengajakku pergi ke sini, Tachibana."

"Memang aku tidak menjanjikan apa pun padamu saat akan menjemputmu tadi, Tezuka. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Tunggu dulu…jangan bilang kau mau memberiku cokelat."

"Err…memangnya kenapa?"

Daripada aku banyak bicara, lebih baik aku tunjukkan saja semua cokelat yang aku terima dari para siswi di sekolahku tadi. Aku membuka tasku dan memperlihatkan isinya padanya. Dia tertawa melihatnya, mungkin saking banyaknya yang aku terima.

"Tidak heran jika kau mendapat sebanyak itu di sekolah, Tezuka. Kau pasti senang sekali."

"Yang aku heran…kenapa dengan hari ini? Apa hubungannya dengan cokelat?"

"He?"

"Yah, maksudku apa hubungannya hari ini dengan cokelat yang aku dapat?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Tezuka. Jangan bilang kalau kau…err…"

"Apa, Tachibana?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa Valentine's Day itu..."

"Hn, aku tidak tahu." *ngomong tanpa dosa*

Saat aku mengatakan itu, seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. Dan aku melihat Tachibana memandangku dengan pupil mata yang melebar. Dia nampak terkejut. Aku berharap tidak salah bicara atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa, Tachibana?"

"Kau yakin tidak tahu, Tezuka?"

"Aku memang sering dengar Valentine's Day. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu apa maknanya. Setiap tahun, aku memang kebanjiran hadiah dari para siswi di sekolah."

"Dan kau menerima semua itu tanpa tahu maknanya, Tezuka? Hihihi…"

"Kau pikir itu lucu, Tachibana Kippei?" *mulai bete*

"Hahaha…tidak, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Maka itu, kebetulan sekali sekarang kita bertemu, aku akan menjelaskan padamu mengenai hari istimewa ini."

Tachibana menyuruput lemon tea hangatnya sebelum dia memulai berbicara padaku. Terus terang, sebenarnya aku tahu apa Valentine itu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memaknai sampai sedalam orang-orang di luar sana memaknainya.

"Valentine's Day itu adalah hari kasih sayang, di mana semua orang di muka bumi ini berhak menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara apa pun kepada pasangannya. Satu hari itu akan terasa begitu berbeda, Tezuka."

"Menunjukkan rasa sayang? Memangnya mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan di hari lain, Tachibana?"

"Contoh saja kau dan aku, Tezuka. Kita ini khan sudah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan. Setiap hari kita saling menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang, dan di tanggal 14 Februari ini harus bisa lebih istimewa dari biasanya."

"Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang, mengapa harus di tanggal itu?"

"Kalau aku ceritakan ceritanya, akan panjang urusannya, Tezuka. Maka yang perlu kau ingat adalah bahwa tanggal 14 Februari ini merupakan hari penuh cinta."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para siswi yang memberikan hadiah padaku, Tachibana?"

"Mereka itu ingin menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu, Tezuka. Kau itu terkenal, akuilah. Kau hebat di dunia tenis, kau pintar di bidang akademis, kau itu tampan, dan banyak hal yang bisa dibanggakan darimu. Maka itu tidak salah jika mereka ingin mengungkapkan rasa sukanya di hari ini. Memberimu cokelat dan segala macam pujian…"

"Apakah aku harus membalas mereka, Tachibana?"

"Tidak, selama kau bukan pasangan salah satu dari mereka…"

"Berarti, jika kau memberiku sesuatu di hari ini, maka aku harus membalasnya? Begitu, Tachibana?"

"Terserah padamu. Mau membalas, boleh. Tidak membalas juga tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, maka aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balasan apa pun kecuali kau bahagia, Tezuka."

"…" *mikir*

Valentine's Day adalah hari kasih sayang, penuh cinta, di mana satu hari ini setiap orang bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada pasangan masing-masing. Banyak cara yang mereka ungkapkan, dan salah satunya adalah memberikan cokelat dan bunga.

"Tapi, Tezuka, aku tidak akan memberikanmu cokelat atau bunga hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda…"

Tachibana mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak segi empat dengan pita emas di atasnya. Kotak berwarna maroon itu kemudian diberikan padaku.

"Bukalah, Tezuka."

Aku membukanya, dan kudapati begitu banyak permen di dalamnya. Berbagai bentuk, warna, dan pastinya berbagai rasa. Unik sih sebenarnya, tapi kenapa…

"Permen?"

"Ya, kau mau tahu apa alasanku memberikan permen padamu, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

"Permen itu macam-macam bentuk, warna, dan rasa. Si penikmat permen tentunya tidak akan pernah bosan dengan permen yang dia makan. Hari pertama, dia makan rasa A, kemudian berikutnya rasa B, berikutnya rasa C dan seterusnya."

"Hm…jadi kau berharap supaya aku tidak merasa bosan, begitu?"

"Ya. Kau itu laki-laki dengan _mood_ yang sulit sekali ditebak, Tezuka."

"..." *angkat kotak permen*

"Cokelat menurutku sudah biasa. Maka itu aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda padamu. Cobalah satu rasa, Tezuka..."

Aku membuka segel kotak permen itu dan mengambil satu permen yang berwarna hijau. Perkataan Tachibana ini ada benarnya juga. Cokelat itu hanya punya satu rasa. Kalau permen, rasanya macam-macam. Aku bisa memilih mana permen yang ingin aku makan, yang sesuai dengan _mood-_ku saat itu.

"Arigato, Tachibana..."

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Tezuka." *pegang tangan Tezuka*

"..." *pegang balik*

"Kau tahu? Aku juga mendapat banyak cokelat dari teman-teman di sekolah."

"Berarti banyak orang yang suka padamu di sekolah, Tachibana."

"Saat aku akan menjemputmu tadi, seorang temanku memberikan cokelat padaku. Di saat yang bersamaan, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Perempuan ini tulus ingin mencintaiku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Tezuka." *senyum*

"Kenapa?"

"Ya karena aku sudah punya kau duluan, Tezuka sayang. Masa' sih aku selingkuh?"

"Siapa tahu perempuan itu bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Tidak ada salahnya khan, Tachibana? Apalagi dia satu sekolah denganmu."

Suaraku agak gemetar saat aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi. Aku berdehem sekali dan menegak habis cokelat panasku. Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba Tachibana meraih satu tanganku lagi, sehingga kini kedua tanganku dipegang olehnya.

"Kau masih keberatan kita berhubungan jarak jauh, Tezuka?"

"..." *ngangguk*

"Ada yang kau takuti?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, Tachibana. Jika pada akhirnya nanti kau menentukan pilihan kepada orang lain yang bisa lebih dekat denganmu, aku ikhlas menerima keadaan itu."

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu. Kau dan aku memang hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Mungkin sebaiknya…"

"Tezuka…coba dengar aku. Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau ragu denganku?"

Tachibana kini menatapku serius. Kalau sudah begini, aku paling tidak bisa menghindar darinya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menurutku, menjaga hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini cukup banyak tantangannya. Aku harus bisa menaruh kepercayaanku 100% kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin meragukannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Tachibana."

"Jika kau percaya padaku, maka yakinlah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Setiap kali bertemu, aku berani jamin kita akan bisa merasakan jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Dan itu adalah anugerah Tuhan, Tezuka."

"…Hn…"

"Hey, sudahlah. Jangan sedih begitu donk. Makan lagi permennya, setelah ini kita pulang."

"Kebanyakan makan permen, nanti aku sakit gigi."

"Ya setelah makan sikat gigi donk. Tidak seru khan kalau ketampananmu berkurang karena sakit gigi. Hehehehe…"

"Diam, Tachibana!" *blush*

"Kita pulang, Tezuka."

Kami menuju parkiran motor dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku masih mengulum permen kedua yang kudapat dari Tachibana. Aku memperhatikan Tachibana yang sedang mengirim pesan singkat untuk orang rumahnya, sekedar mengabari kalau dia datang terlambat. Hidupku, hamper seluruhnya berubah sejak menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya. Begitu banyak hal yang kutemukan bersamanya, mempelajari sesuatu yang baru, termasuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku dan dia bisa tetap saling mencintai walau terpisah sekolah.

"Tachibana…"

Aku menciumnya, memasukkan permen yang masih di mulutku, ke mulutnya. Dia terkejut menerima ciuman dariku. Ketika sadar ada permen yang masuk ke mulutnya, dia tersenyum.

"Tidak ingin menikmati sendiri, Tezuka?"

"Tidak seru juga sendirian makan permen. Kalau kau ikutan sakit gigi, nanti aku bisa ada temannya khan?"

"Hahahaha…kau ini…ayo naik, udara semakin dingin…"

Malam ini pun terasa sangat unik, sama dengan rasa permen yang barusan aku masukkan ke mulut Tachibana. Valentine itu bisa beraneka macam rasa…

~Owari~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Kayaknya cerita yang terakhir ini terlalu singkat ya? Tapi menurut saya, saya cukup bisa mendapatkan soul dari kedua orang ini. Jadi, saya mohon maaf sekali kalau di cerita yang terakhir ini tidak ada pembukaan yang berarti dan langsung masuk ke inti permasalahan…^^;

Happy Valentine's Day, minna-sama!

Yang mau comment/review, silakaaaaaan…^^


End file.
